Bonne fête Maman : Pour Johanna Becket réédition
by Jayamisia
Summary: [OS]: Le temps est passé, Kate est mariée et c'est la première fois que son fils célèbre cette fête. ( réédition )


_Hey ! voici un vieil OS que j'ai décidé de récrire, et auquel j'ai rajouté un petit passage. J'espère qu'il vous plaira toujours autant que le dernier._

 _Aujourd'hui c'est la fête des mères, donc n'oubliez pas de la souhaiter à votre maman !_

 _ENJOY !_

* * *

Bonne fête Maman

Katherine Beckett émergea lentement d'un sommeil profond et réparateur, les rayons du soleil jouant à travers les volets de la chambre de Castle. Elle se sentait bien, reposée. Elle s'étira dans le grand lit en soupirant de bien être; c'était le premier Samedi depuis un bon mois qu'aucune sonnerie de portable n'avait perturbée son sommeil et celui de son homme.

Elle resta longtemps les yeux clos, à imaginer une journée quelle pourrait passer avec son mari et …son fils. Oui, elle avait appris la nouvelle avec surprise quelques années plus tôt. et avait beaucoup hésité à le dire à Castle, complètement paniquée, et avait préféré le garder pour elle un moment, afin d'y réfléchir avant de prendre une décision. Comment cela avait-il pu se produire ? Elle qui avait toujours fait attention à ne pas se retrouver dans cette situation, avait finalement été voir sa gynécologue afin de lui demander conseil, et elle lui apprit qu'une pilule avait dû être oublié, ou n'avait simplement pas fonctionné. C'était une chose qui arrivait de temps en temps lui avait-elle apprit.

Après une longue méditation sur le sujet, elle avait fini par en parler à Castle, qui avait extrêmement bien pris la nouvelle elle le soupçonnait secrètement d'avoir attendu ce moment depuis longtemps. Il était le plus heureux du monde, et bien qu'elle ne fut absolument pas rassurée de l'expérience qu'elle allait vivre, il l'avait convaincue que les choses se passeraient bien à ses côtés, et qu'il serait toujours là. C'était certes, un peu tôt à leurs goûts mais ils l'avaient gardé.

Ils s'étaient énormément disputés durant la grossesse, à cause des hormones qui l'avait rendue irritable, et était doté d'une hyper sensibilité. Leurs accrochages étaient plutôt violents en cette période, mais la jeune femme finissait toujours par admettre qu'elle s'était mise en colère pour un rien. Alors elle s'excusait, regrettant sincèrement d'être montée sur ses grands chevaux, et de s'être montré aussi désagréable avec lui. Il ne méritait pas d'être traité ainsi, alors qu'il faisait tout pour être à ses côtés. Mais il comprenait bien et ils se réconciliaient toujours.

Cette grossesse avait soulevé pleins de doutes chez la jeune femme, et c'était son devoir de la rassurer comme il le pouvait. Les engueulades avaient beau s'être multipliées, ils n'avaient pas passé un jour entier sans se parler, ou presque. Mais les journées se terminaient souvent par une nuit torride si les hormones la rendait susceptible, elle était devenue sensible au moindre geste que lui faisait Castle, et l'interprétait comme un facteur pour allumer sa _flamme_ un besoin ardant et constant de se retrouver au lit avec son écrivain. Elle ne comptait même plus le nombre fois qu'ils s'étaient mutuellement embarqués dans cette danse familière de passion.

C'était là le bon côté de sa grossesse ils n'avaient jamais été autant présents sous les couvertures pour ce genre d'activité.

Elle frissonna à cette idée, et un sourire étira ses fines lèvres mais revint à la réalité en secouant la tête, s'extirpant de ses pensées équatorial, et se tourna pour faire face à Castle, mais à son grand étonnement il n'y avait personne à côté d'elle. Elle perdit alors le sourire puis s'assit dans les couvertures tendant l'oreille.

La porte s'ouvrit soudainement, sans un bruit, sur un petit garçon brun, aux yeux marron, portant un pyjama bleu ciel beaucoup trop grand pour lui, il entra prudemment dans la chambre de ses parents. L'enfant parcouru celle-ci du regard et son visage juvénile s'illumina en voyant sa mère réveillée, assise sur le lit, l'observant avec tendresse.

« Maman! » s'écria-t-il en courant gaiement vers le lit, sans s'inquiéter de la longueur de son pyjama au risque de chuter en marchant sur un pan de pantalon.

Arrivé au niveau du matelas bien plus haut que lui, il s'accrocha aux couvertures de ses petites mains et se hissa avec difficulté sur le lit pour y rejoindre sa mère. Une fois son parcours d'escalade accomplie, il se mit sur ses quatre membres et couru jusqu'à elle.

« Bien dormi ? » s'enquit Kate en le prenant ses bras.

« Oui! » répondit-il, en levant une bouille souillée de chocolat vers sa mère.

« Oh, tu as des moustaches ! » Répondit-elle sur un ton faussement réprobateur, et faisant semblant de se fâcher.

Il fit une moue adorable qui en générale la faisait fondre comme neige au soleil.

« Ben non maman, c'est du chocolat! C'est papa qui a voulu que j'en mange! » Répondit-il.

Kate sourit, totalement attendrit; il mentait comme son père. Elle le regarda et s'attarda une énième fois depuis sa naissance sur la contemplation de leur fils. Il avait le même visage qu'elle, ainsi que son nez, mais le front et les yeux rappelaient brutalement ses origines Castle. Il était aussi beau que son père, et elle ne doutait pas qu'il ferait des ravages une fois adulte… Elle se perdit dans ses pensées, sans cesser une seconde de le regarder avec amour.

Le gamin sortit alors de sous son pyjama, un petit objet, emballé dans du papier cadeau, qu'il tendit a sa maman. La jeune femme mit un temps à percuter que son fils lui tendait quelque chose, mais elle s'empressa de répondre, en fronçant les sourcils de questionnement.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda la jeune maman en le prenant avec la plus grande délicatesse du monde.

Il ouvrit grand ses yeux marron, avant qu'ils ne se chargent d'incompréhension, et de frustration.

« Ben voyons maman, c'est ton cadeau de la fête des mères ! » S'écria-t-il, choqué, en posant ses mains sur sa tête, pour appuyer son bouleversement. Là encore, ses origines Castle faisaient surface; il venait d'agir de la même façon dramatique que la matriarche Castle, Martha. Peut-être lui avait-elle donné des cours ? Il fronça les sourcils, cette fois-ci en imitation de sa mère lorsqu'elle lui reprochait quelque chose.

Kate hocha la tête, acceptant la remarque de son fils, septique. Elle avait complétement oublié que c'était aujourd'hui. Pour tout dire, elle avait complètement oublié l'existence de cette fête. Elle avait honte, mais depuis que sa mère était partie, elle ne l'avait plus fêté, n'y avait même plus pensé, et l'avait rayé de sa mémoire sans penser qu'elle aurait un jour, des enfants qui la lui souhaiterait. Elle avait cessé de la fêter à la mort de sa mère... et c'était peut-être égoïste de sa part, mais depuis toutes ses années, elle avait préféré de pas y penser. Car voir tous ces gens célébrer cette fête, lui rappelait douloureusement qu'elle avait perdu sa mère à elle…

A cet instant, des images floues avec sa mère célébrant cette fête lui revint à l'esprit, et elle sourit avec nostalgie. C'était des souvenirs qu'elle avait enfouies au plus profond d'elle depuis le décès de sa mère. Elle regarda l'objet emballé qu'elle gardait dans ses mains c'était la première fois que son fils le lui fêtait, car maintenant assez grand, et à l'école, il voulait comme tous les enfants de son âge faire un cadeau à sa maman qu'il adorait, lui faire plaisir, lui offrir un présent qu'il avait fait de tout son cœur et son amour.

« Maman? Tu l'ouvres ? » S'impatienta le bambin en la sortant de ses réflexions et des souvenir du passé, aveugle à l'émotion qui traversait sa mère.

« Oui, Oui » sourit-elle, l'image de Johanna flottant dans son esprit.

Elle défit le ruban sous les yeux émerveillés de l'enfant qui guettait sa réaction, puis enleva le papier cadeau et découvrit un petit pot de forme circulaire. Il était recouvert d'une belle peinture rouge irrégulièrement étalée, et à l'intérieur reposait une bougie de même couleur, en forme de cœur.

« Bonne fête maman! » cria-t-il soudainement tout joyeux les yeux brillants d'un plaisir sans nom.

« Oh merci mon chéri ! » répondit Kate totalement chamboulée par ce cadeau. Ce n'était pas grand-chose en soit, mais venant de son fils, elle trouvait cela parfait, et émouvant

Au même moment, Richard entra dans la chambre un plateau bien garnit dans les mains.

« Hey! Alors tu ... » Commença-t-il. Il s'arrêta dans sa phrase en voyant la tête de sa belle les larmes aux yeux et son fils callé confortablement dans ses bras.

« Ça va ?! » s'empressa-t-il de demander en posant le plateau sur le lit se contractant instantanément d'inquiétude.

« Oui, c'est magnifique » murmura-t-elle en lui présentant le photophore, incapable de prononcer un mot à voix haute, soudainement prise d'une extinction de voix, en raison de l'émotion qui l'avait submergé.

Il s'assit à ses côtés en l'embrassant sur la joue, rassuré que ce ne soit rien de plus grave.

« C'est moi qui l'ait fait ! La maîtresse ne m'a même pas aidé! » Intervint fièrement le bambin profitant de la situation pour vanter la conception de son produit.

« Oh, je te crois! » répondit Richard amusé.

Kate sourit, ravie de passer du temps avec les deux personnes les plus importantes de sa vie.

« On va au parc aujourd'hui! » annonça-t-il en regardant ses parents.

Ils se regardèrent intrigué par le ton autoritaire que prenait leur fils et Castle sourit. Il sentait l'air non ouvert à la discussion du garçon. C'était un ton très souvent employé par Kate lorsqu'il piquait une crise, et il devinait bien qu'il prenait exemple sur le modèle de sa mère.

« Hum, oui d'accord si tu veux » répondit enfin la jeune femme, surprise.

Il sourit, embrassa ses parents puis sauta du lit pour sortir de la chambre.

« Heyy, où comptes-tu aller comme ça ? Questionna Kate soucieuse de ce qu'il pouvait faire, car le connaissant bien, il était capable de sortir seul du loft pour aller au parc ...

C'était ce qu'il s'était passé un matin, elle avait dû courir le chercher à l'école parce que la directrice de celle-ci l'avait appelé, à cause d'une gastro qui s'était déclaré chez son fils. Elle avait donc pris sa journée, l'avait ramené à la maison, et l'avait gardé toute une après-midi. Mais il avait malencontreusement échappé à sa surveillance, et était sorti du loft pour aller jouer dans le parc. Elle n'avait pas mis longtemps à le retrouver, mais elle avait eu une des plus grandes peurs de sa vie celle de le perde. Elle s'était promis depuis ce jour, que plus jamais, elle ne le lâcherait d'une semelle.

« Ben, je vais me préparer évidemment ! » répondit-il avec certitude, en haussant les épaules.

Kate hocha la tête en souriant, puis se tourna vers Castle. Ils déjeunèrent ensemble, et une fois fini, il l'embrassa sur les lèvres et sortit de la chambre avec le plateau.

De nouveau seule, Kate reprit le bougeoir entre ses mains et le regarda; elle se souvint d'un cadeau similaire qu'elle avait fait à sa mère lorsqu'elle était petite. Elle se rappelait encore la réaction de sa mère…

 _-Oh Katy que c'est beau, merci ma chérie ! Avait annoncé Johanna en souriant et en l'observant de ses beaux yeux purs. Elle avait pris l'objet entre ses mains_ _précautionneusement puis_ _avait embrassé sa fille_ _avec tout son_ _amour._

 _Ils avaient passé cette journée de dimanche en famille, mais une grippe avait pris Kate en plein milieu de l'après-midi, ce qui l'avait cloué au lit pour le reste de la journée. Le lendemain était un lundi de travail pour ses parents, ce serait donc ses grands-parents paternel à la retraite qui la garderait. Cela l'avait rendu triste, car du haut de ses dix ans elle avait voulu passer la journée avec parents, mais n'avait pu bouger de son lit de l'après-midi. C'était une très grande frustration pour cette Katherine enfant._

 _Le soir même, Johanna Beckett qui connaissait le sentiment de frustration de sa fille, était venu_ _la_ _rejoindre dans sa chambre avant qu'elle ne quitte le monde réel pour celui des rêves._

 _« Katy ? Tu dors ma chérie ? »_

 _Il y eu un moment de silence, puis Kate s'assit dans son lit, des cernes noirs_ _ayant_ _pris place sous ses yeux elle semblait fatiguée._

 _« Non, je ne dors pas encore. »_

 _La jeune femme marcha jusqu'à son lit, et s'assit sur le bord de celui-ci._

 _« Je risque de rentrer très tard cette semaine car j'ai des affaires plus ou moins importantes, donc quand je rentrerai, tu dormiras déjà. »_

 _Le visage de l'enfant s'assombrit, et un voile de tristesse passa devant ses yeux. Johanna ne manqua pas de remarquer ce changement, et continua._

 _« Mais, pour que tu ne m'oublies pas et pour que je sois toujours là, j'ai pensé à quelque chose. »_

 _Kate leva sur sa mère des yeux intrigués. Elle n'eut pas le temps de poser une quelconque question, que Johanna sorti le photophore qu'elle lui avait offert, quelques heures plus tôt, pour la fête des mères. Elle fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas._

 _« Lorsque tu allumeras la bougie, tu sauras que je suis auprès de toi, et que jamais je ne te quitterai. Car peu importe où je me trouve, je veillerai toujours sur toi. Je trouverai toujours un moyen pour avoir un œil sur toi. »_

 _Alors, la jeune maman sorti de sa poche un briquet, et alluma la bougie, sous le regard empli de larme de sa fille._

 _« Voilà mon cœur. Maintenant, je vais te laisser dormir, car il faut que tu te reposes. »_

 _Elle hocha la tête en silence, puis dans le besoin de sentir les bras de sa mère, elle se blotti dans ceux-ci._

 _« Merci maman. »_

 _Johanna embrassa doucement les cheveux de sa petite fille, et sourit avant de répondre dans un murmure._

 _« Toujours pour toi ma fille. Je t'aime. »_

 _Puis après une longue étreinte, elle se défit de son emprise, et sorti de la chambre,_ _après avoir_ _embrass_ _é_ _sa fille une dernière fois._

La jeune femme sortit de ses pensées et baissa de nouveau le regard sur le photophore Castle et son fils apparurent dans son esprit et son cœur se remplie de joie à l'idée de passer une journée avec sa petite famille.

Elle sourit, sa mère avait beau lui manquer, elle restait présente, à travers elle, son fils, son père…et ce photophore. Elle pouvait facilement s'imaginer qu'elle veillait sur eux de là-haut. Alors elle levait la tête vers le plafond en fermant les yeux en serrant l'objet entre ses mains tout contre elle.

« Bonne fête maman » murmura-t-elle soudainement avec émotion.

* * *

 _Voilà ! Des avis sur cet réedition ?_

 _Merci d'avoir lu, bonne journée, et bonne fête des mère à toutes les mamans !_

 _Jaya'_


End file.
